


Look How The Stars Shine For You

by AngelWithAStory



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Stargazing, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chilled wind ran over the grass and Weiss felt Blake curl up closer to her. Weiss knew that the night was colder for the black-haired girl that it was for her, so she carefully drew the blanket closer, trying to share as much body heat as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How The Stars Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

> god it's been so long since I've posted anything and I feel so rusty about it :/
> 
> anyway, happy Patron Saint of Love day :D

A chilled wind ran over the grass and Weiss felt Blake curl up closer to her. Weiss knew that the night was colder for the black-haired girl that it was for her, so she carefully drew the blanket closer, trying to share as much body heat as possible.

Remnants of a meal were tucked away in a basket a few feet from the swathes of blankets. The only lights were street lamps far below and the bright stars above them, casting a silver glow over the girls.

The warming glyph was starting to fade as Weiss felt her mind start to slow and her eyes droop. She shifted on her side, facing Blake, and curled her arms around the girl tighter. Blake made a noise that might have been a purr, her eyes closed and lips curled upwards.

"Blake?" Weiss whispered, carting her fingers through the black hair. "We should probably go back inside."

"But I'm comfortable." Blake said, pulling Weiss closer. Below them, the sounds of the few students still awake were faint and almost audible from their spot on the roof. Weiss knew that she wasn't going to move Blake and let herself be cuddled by the Faunus.

"Happy Valentine's day, Blake." Weiss mumbled, settling against her girlfriend comfortably.

"Happy Valentine's day." Blake said, gently kissing Weiss' cheek.


End file.
